


Sweet Release

by BurlyBurr



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Female Solo, Male Solo, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurlyBurr/pseuds/BurlyBurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long week of vacationing with the object of his affections, Asgore realizes that if he can't consummate his feelings, he can at least find a release for them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Release

The door clicked shut on the hotel room door for the last time that day. Asgore heaved an extremely heavy sigh of relief as he plodded over to the bed, various items rattling briefly with every weighted step. He flopped face-first into the (somewhat undersized) bed, and everything shook before settling.

It had been a long day...no, week for the Monster King. Frisk insisted, after meeting alongside Asgore with various dignitaries about monster/human relations, that a vacation was an extremely welcome change of pace. They opted for a theme park called "Kings Dominion", deciding that it was more than appropriate for the former monarch of monsters. Papyrus and Undyne (much to Alphys' annoyance) were thrilled with the idea, while Sans showed mild bemusement. Asgore couldn't remember the pun he used, but it was funny.

The only thing that mildly concerned him was Frisk's insistence on bringing Toriel along. It was obvious to everybody that Asgore still harbored feelings towards her. But his biggest concern was how she would react around him. He didn't feel comfortable asking her solely on the basis of "Undyne and Papyrus need a better disciplinarian than you." Frisk wouldn't hear of his objections invited her anyway. Though she hesitated, she decided it might have been a good idea. School was out for the summer and she was getting a bit stir-crazy doing nothing but reading, cooking, and watching "Golden Girls" reruns.

The week turned out rather well! Awkward introductions between Asgore and Toriel notwithstanding, it was easy for them to put aside their differences for the sake of having fun. Roller coasters, various other rides, Sans and Toriel making puns about the attractions, and WAY too much food made everything seem like a blur for the large caprinae. To someone who was used to spending his days gardening, this felt almost like too much activity to cram into such a tiny amount of time. Especially since most of it involved keeping Papyrus from proclaiming his epic qualities to other confused humans or preventing Undyne from riding the coasters like they were gigantic serpents.

Asgore couldn't sleep, though. He was exhausted, sure, but he couldn't get any sleep, no matter how much he wanted. He kept thinking about Toriel. He was able to keep his thoughts at bay for a little while, but soon he couldn't keep his eyes off of her for more than a few minutes at a time. She had gained a bit in their time apart. This didn't bother him; weight comes with age as his own burly paunch suggested. But the way she wore it...he couldn't stop thinking about how much more beautiful it made her. She looked every part the strong, beautiful, intelligent woman who stole his heart, but aged like fine wine. And thanks to human clothes, she could wear blouses that exposed her mid drift and shorter pants that hugged her bottom in just the right way. And the way it curved around her front--

Asgore snapped out of his reverie to discover his hand idly caressing between his legs and the room feeling much, much hotter than it did before. "No no," he told himself, "This isn't healthy. I should be thinking about the future! I can't get hung up on the past!"

His pants twitched idly as a small wet spot appeared at the tip of his tenting shorts. He sighed, "I need a shower..."

Asgore plodded into the bathroom, turned the water to the coldest setting he could stand, and began to strip. He paused before unzipping his pants, gazing at his shirtless, paunchy form in the mirror. Monsters come in many shapes and forms, so the only vanity they possess comes in how well they utilize their abilities. The only exceptions are the Aaron clan, who seem obsessed with their large biceps, and Mettaton, who defies convention in every form. Asgore's muscles certainly hadn't diminished; if anything the added heft had transformed him from a swift warrior to a rolling powerhouse. He chuckled at the thought of wrestling with Ice Wolf from Snowdin.

He began to unzip his pants, sighing in relief that his throbbing erection had gone down. Then he noticed the rather large damp spot that had formed in his boxer-briefs. "I guess I'll have to hide these somehow..." he muttered, peeling them off and throwing them idly in a corner. He turned up the heat in the shower for comfort (he didn't think he needed the cold anymore) and stepped in, his large member slapping his thick leg idly.

The shower was rather small, but it suited him fine for washing up. He opted for a simple water bathing since he'd use up the tiny shampoo well before he'd even lathered his royal mane. He began to hum to himself tunelessly. His thoughts turned to the events of today: Papyrus bemoaning the fact that none of the food vendors carried spaghetti, Undyne attempting to unbury Alphys from her phone by playing keep-away, Frisk and Toriel taking selfies by various attractions...Toriel...

"Dammit!" Asgore exclaimed as he noticed he had thought about her again. His frustration gave way to bewilderment as he noticed that he had gotten hard again. But not just that, in his thoughts he had grabbed onto it and was slowly massaging it. He noticed as he removed his hand that it was sticky and slick, but not with soap. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, his member pulsing along with every beat, every pulse flinging precum against the shower wall.

Asgore groaned. He couldn't think of anything else. His mind was a blur of how beautiful and sexy Toriel looked and his own wandering lust. Since he had come to the surface, he realized he had not pleasured himself once. Things were too hectic and he had too much on his mind. Now, for the first time, he's had time to think and all he wanted to think about was how much he wanted to bury himself between Tori's legs...

"Just this once," he whispered to himself, growling in anticipation, "And I won't think about it again."

He grabbed onto his shaft and began with a single upward stroke. He groaned loudly. He had forgotten how good it felt. He stroked in a slow, careful rhythm, trying not to rush the sensation. He turned his thoughts to Tori, slowly undressing her in his mind. He remembered all of the beautiful folds of her body, and the way her curves flowed like the gentle river that ran through Home and New Home. He remembered her smell, like summer grass. Her taste...sweeter and more fulfilling than anything she baked.

He licked his lips as he remembered her favorite position; a sixty-nine with her on top. She would swallow his whole massive member expertly while he would take his long and dexterous tongue to her pussy lips. Every time she moaned in pleasure, he felt a surge of excitement as well as delight, as her voice would vibrate on his cock. He loved pleasuring Tori whenever they spent time together in bed. Not only did she know how to please him, he reveled in learning and knowing how to please her. Some nights, he would prefer to do all of the work, just to watch her scream in delight, that happy face and her large, beautiful breasts bouncing with every thrust.

Not to say that she didn't have a few tricks up her sleeve. While laying in their favorite position, Toriel pulled Asgore's knees back, exposing his rear end to the air. Curious, but not missing a beat, he accommodated her the rather undignified view. There was a pause, and then he felt a probing finger around his...

Asgore paused. He was leaking like a faucet and aching for release, but he had to repeat what Tori used to do. It was the single most amazing thing that she had ever done to him, continuing into some nights where he got to experience the joy that she felt being penetrated. He laid himself into the bathtub (a tight fit, but manageable) and propped his legs against the wall, exposing his rear. He took some of the pre that had now thoroughly coated his right hand, and with his left finger, he probed until he found his mark, inserting his finger slowly.

It was a tight fit, and stung a bit. But the Monster King had known pain in battle, and this was nothing to him. He slicked up two fingers and thrust them both inside him. He cried out in mild pain and extreme pleasure. YES! He hadn't felt this in years and his body was aching for more! He thrust again and felt his cock blow a brief stream of pre onto his chest. Asgore knew, it was now or never if he finished.  
Picking up the pace, he worked his backside and his shaft rapidly, pleasure throwing his body in spasms. He moaned out his lover's name, "Tori...Tori. Oh god, Tori..." He thought about all of the pleasure they shared together, how amazing her body looked, how much he wanted to take her to a beautiful meadow of flowers and make a woman out of her. He wouldn't have minded if she had even brought her strap-on, because sex is give and take, and he's always ready to take.

Asgore could feel himself getting closer. He picked up the pace and grunted powerfully. He felt pressure building up inside him, almost there! He pushed his fingers all the way in and let go...

His cock exploded in a fountain of cum, showering his face, torso, and even the wall behind him. It didn't stop there; shot after shot after powerful shot of cum flowed from deep within Asgore's balls. A lifetime of pleasure exploded out of him in the span of about half a minute of pure ecstasy. When the cumming had stopped, his cock continued to spasm as he collasped into the bathtub, moaning and groaning and even laughing at himself. God, how amazing that was! He hadn't felt pleasure like that in years, and he never realized how badly he needed it. It may not have been sex with his beloved Tori, but it made him feel instantly better.

After spending an extended period of time laying in his own manhood recovering, he returned to the shower and began cleaning up his very lewd mess. Some of it he opted to lick ("Tori did like to share," he chuckled to himself), and the majority he let go down the drain. The walls were a bit of a hassle, but he decided to use his pre-stained boxer briefs to clean up what the shower couldn't and throw them in the trash. He had plenty of pairs; one cum-stained garment wasn't going to break him.

Asgore carried his clean, nude frame to the bed and laid down. He sighed in contentment; Tori didn't weigh heavily on his mind anymore. And while the happy longings remained, no longer did she plague his every thought. He sighed gently as he drifted off to sleep.

=========

Toriel breathed heavily, her fingers fast at work. She'd been holding out all day for an opportunity to get time to herself. Years of self-restraint had taught her well how to resist when your mind is screaming at you otherwise. However, Undyne and Alphys were far too persistent in staying in her room talking to her. Undyne kept complaining about how Papyrus got to ride this one obscure coaster while Alphys kept mentioning that the last ride Undyne "enjoyed" she broke the restraint and started cart hopping.

Finally, after two hours, they left. One minute later, Toriel was naked in the bathroom, massaging the hell out of her clitoris. What was even crazier was that she thought of nothing but Asgore. That doofus had grown bigger, pudgier, and more gorgeous over their years apart. It drove her nuts, the way his newly formed paunch stretched his Hawaiian shirt, or the way his eyes gleamed beautifully in the afternoon sunlight...or the fact that his bulge was the single most prominent feature of his shorts.

Toriel grimaced in pleasure, feeling her body tense up for the release as she re-imagined her husband's member thrust inside of her. She cried out as she could feel tension release, like a spring that had been bunched up for far too long. She relaxed inside the bath she had drawn, feeling the heat soak deep inside her body as she smiled. She figured to herself that that was the last time she would worry about that big, dumb, handsome galoot making her get weak in the knees.

Besides, today has felt like the longest day of the week, and Toriel was glad this vacation was finally over. Whoever said that vacations were relaxing has obviously never spent time with their troupe. At least it's never dull.


End file.
